With Me
by Lilykakes
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfiction. Alternate Universe, revolving around the episode 'Crimson'. Sum-41 song fic.


**SUMMARY:**** I don't really want to give anything away. Its kind of angsty at first. But, NEVER FEAR... it ends the way we want. (: It takes place after the events in Crimson. ONE SHOT!  
**

**SPOILER: Nothing really... unless you haven't seen the episode Crimson.**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** Hello everyone. This is my very first fan fiction. It's kind of AU since Clark and Chloe aren't romantic or anything. :D I encourage feedback constructive or not... but don't be too harsh. ;P I never had anyone read over this either and I'm horrible with editing sometimes. So, if there are any mistakes... I am sorry.  
**

* * *

_**With Me**_

_By: Lily_

_Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan. _

**Definition :**

Best Friends. Barely _EVER_ apart. They are always there for each other. Clark would never let anything happen to her. Chloe feels the same way towards him. They have been through the best… and the worst…. And they _ALWAYS_ forgive each other.

"_Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt.  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground.  
I know what i didn't have so, I won't let this go.  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you." _

_Sum 41 : With You_

* * *

Clark slowly opens the door to Chloe's apartment. Completely soaked from the rain that's coming down like crazy outside he quietly walks in afraid he might startle her with his many sudden appearances out of nowhere.

"_Chloe_..._ Chloe are you here…?" _She doesn't answer… But Clark knows she is there. He can hear her heart beat. Then all of a sudden he hears sobbing. _'I am such an ass' _he says to himself. He starts to walk towards the sound of her crying… it's coming from her bedroom. He sees her purse, shoes & coat scattered before her bedroom door.

He opens the door to her room slowly and sees her laying there crying, her back towards him. Right when he goes to touch her shoulder thunder rumbles outside and she jumps. – Clark backs away as she is rolling over rubbing her eyes... _"What the hell are you doing here…?" _ mumbles a broken Chloe.

Clark looks away awkwardly, not sure of where to start._ "Well..."_ Chloe snapped at him whipping the last few tears on her face. "Chloe, look… I am really sorry! You know that right?" said Clark staring straight into her eyes_._ "I wish I could believe you… I do, but Red K Clark?! You expect me to be sorry about something you said on Red Kryptonite? How could you do that to me? And what gives you the right to barge in on Lana's engagement party!?"

'_Crap crap crap, I've really done it this time… look… she's about to cry again!' _ Clark thought right before he sat down next to her on her bed_. _"Chloe, look at me… you I didn't mean to hurt you, or Lana and Lex for that matter. I just…I…well I am trying to say is, I am jealous. There I said it!"Clark said whipping a tear from Chloe's cheek with his thumb, but Chloe pulled away.

"Is that what this is about?! Okay Clark, Lana is moving on with Lex and you need to get over that! You need to move on!" Shouted Chloe remembering what Clark said to her at the party…

"_After all, once Lana's off the market, all those years of unrequited pining may actually pay off. __Can't say I haven't thought about it."_

"Chloe, I get that! That's not what I am talking about…"

"Its you…" He whispered low enough Chloe would need super hearing just to understand it. .

"Chloe. Are you okay?", Clark asks in a mellow half knowing tone. "Why Clark? Do I look like I'm okay? Why me, why am I never good enough?!" crying, Chloe struggled to get her words out. "What's wrong...? What are you talking about..? Chloe...?" grabbing her shoulders and pulling her in Clark nestles Chloe in his arms to comfort her. "Jimmy...he..." Chloe paused. "He what" Clark raising his ton, "He broke up with me." The distraught Chloe sobbed. "Oh did he say why?". Chloe looking into Clarks eyes, sends him a signal that he catches on to. "OH...I'm sorry...I..."

"Of course Clark you never know..." Chloe said as she has before. "You know I actually let myself believe someone actually had the capacity to love me?" Chloe breathing heavy because of her crying replied. "But...as always someone else takes me and proves me wrong, why Clark? why am I so stupid and blind?" Chloe wanting an answer looks at Clark.

Trying to ease the mood Clark says "Chloe...how could you say that?! You are not blind... you do have eyes!!" poking her in the eyes while he says it. Chloe crying but laughing at Clark's attempt at humor just breaks a smile and says, "Wow?! Clark are you sure you are the fastest man alive?" "Hey! I was just kidding...Humor..Attempt..Failed... but no, seriously you are not blind to love at all Chloe... in fact, you have the biggest heart...don't be afraid to use it." Clark touches the center of her chest where her heart is and then says smiling, "How do you think i found you?"

Chloe grabs his hand and goes to place his hand on the bed, but to her surprise Clark didn't let go, instead he tightened his hand as in to show he would never let go. Chloe, while staring at their hands intertwined says, "If it is...my heart...if it is...why cant i ever find...him. The guy for me...or why won't he find me?" looking back at Clark as she spoke.

"Chloe you know...things are complicated, me saving the world can put you in harms way. That's a risk i cant take...I love you too much...i couldn't bear to not have your here" Clark replied knowing why he got the look. "It's just hard to think, you were never good enough for someone to love." Chloe whimpered. "It was never that...I just dont want love to make us react and endanger you." Clark said. in his defense. "Oh so now you don't trust me enough, Clark I can protect myself! Before there was a Clark Kent there was just me!" angry Chloe storms out of the room. "That's not what i meant!" Clark yelled after her, following her out. "What did you mean then? she replied as she walked out of her front door. It was raining when Clark grabbed Chloe. and as if on cue or Fate, a car drove by and in that split second other than the rain falling all that was heard was "In the arms of an Angel" and in that moment in the pouring rain Clark said "Chloe i do trust you, i just cant live without you!!". "Oh" she replied

"You see?" Clark says now talking in a normal yet soft tone. " But i thought i was blind?!" she cried. "No. Never. I was the blind one." he says now knowing the error of his ways. "I have to go" Chloe said as she turned around and started to run away. Clark determined to have her, follows her as she runs. "You live this way!" he says as he pulls her around, "Why!? Why me?! , Why now!?"

* * *

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

She screams and cries as she beats on his chest. "Because Chloe...You have a smile that can brighten a room…he says as he runs his thumb over her bottom lip. You trusted me & kept my secret and you never looked at me different but actually loved me more. It's time for me to return the favor now.

_Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

Chloe i could go on forever listing things i love about you but i dont need to. I can show you." At that second Clark kissed Chloe.

_I want you to know  
with everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

Chloe overwhelmed but happy grabs his face and turns the kiss into a passionate lip lock all the while Clark picked her up. After their kiss they were the rain, foreheads together and Chloe says, "I love you" and Clark replies while wiping the mixing of rain and tears from her face, "I love you" then kisses her again to prove his love and trueness to her.

_Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground_

"I'm cold" Chloe says shivering. Clark says "Hold on...". Why?..." Chloe bracing herself… Clark super sped her to her room and placed her under the blankets on her bed. "Where do you think you are going" Chloe raises her brow. "The...couch?" Clark turned and said confused. Chloe patted the bed and fluffed a pillow then said "Theirs room for one more"

_I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

And that night rain serenaded them as the two lovers proved their love to each other for the first time.

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show  
__**And I won't let go.**_

THE END.

* * *

So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Think I'm retarded? LOL. Tell me please! I will write more things! Like X-Files stuff and Bones! (:


End file.
